Just so Cool
by Artdirector123
Summary: Mels invites little Matt over for a surprise. But just what could this surprise be? Warning: extremely cute. Toddler Who AU (see author's note inside for more details)


**This is based off an AU I came up with a little while ago called Toddler Who, where time lords are young children and the companions are their babysitters/guardians. If you'd like to check out more about this AU, check out my Deviantart account. Username: Artdirector123**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt squirmed in his seat. If there was one thing the little four year old boy was not good at, it was sitting still for long periods of time. "How long is this going to take?" he whined. Matt wanted to go outside and play with his friends; Tom, David, and David's twin brother Johny. Instead he was stuck inside. With MELS.

"I'm almost done! Quit whining!" she said from behind him. When he huffed at that she tugged on his hair, making him yelp. Matt wondered why he even let himself get into this. He knew Mels meant bad news. She and John Simm were always causing trouble; like breaking toys, stealing snack-time snacks at preschool, and tripping kids during outdoor playtime. Today though, when she said she had something awesome to show him, his curiosity got the best of him and he just had to come over. Plus, Mels' older sister River was always fun to play with (if a bit wierd) and their Mom, Mrs. Williams, always had cookies ready for when he came over to play!

But now he was stuck in a plastic chair in Mels' room waiting for her to get done with whatever she was doing with his hair. Little Matt continued to pout until Mels announced that she was done and handed him a mirror. He looked in the plastic mirror...and gasped in surprise. What Mels had done truly was the most awesome thing he had ever seen...well aside from super heros. Even more awesome than the bunkbed he and his stepbrother Peter shared. For in his fluffy brown hair were two pig tails tied expertly with two red ribbons.

"They're just like bow ties...but for your HAIR!" he whispered in awe, "this is so cooool!" The little boy loved bow ties, so much so that he had his nanny Clara tie one around his neck each morning as he prepared for preschool. Every Christmas and birthday, nothing made him happier than receiving a new one. And now, he had discovered a great secret girls had been hiding from him for years; that there was a special kind you could wear specifically for your hair.

"Mels? Have you seen my new hair ribbons?" River called as she began to walk upstairs.

"No!" Mels lied, hoping that her sister wouldn't come up and find out what she had used them for.

To her dismay, the six year old continued to march upstairs and opened her adopted sister's door. "Are you sure you haven't-" she started but stopped when she saw Matt and raise one of her eyebrows.

"Hi Rivvy!" he said full of joy and waving at her excitedly, "Lookie what Mels put in my hair! Aren't they cool?"

(Later...)

Matt pouted as he walked back to his house (which was next door to the Williams), his hair now ribbon-less once more. River had made him give back her bright red ribbons, but not before Matt had put up a good fight for them (mainly, running away from her shouting "no" while she chased after him with her water gun until Mrs Williams got angry at them for running in the house). "Stupid Rivvy..." he said, "...wouldn't even share one with me!" He reached his house and tried to ring the doorbell but failed due to his stature, so he knocked on the door.

Clara opened it and gave a look of surprise and worry. "Matt?" she said, "I thought you were playing with Mels and River at their house until four. It's not even three thirty! Is every thing alright?" Matt sniffled and she scooped him up into her arms. "Did something happen? Did they upset you?"she asked as she brought him inside. Matt nodded sadly. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" she asked.

Matt thought for a second before an idea came to mind, causing him to smile brightly. He nodded enthusiastically and asked, "Can you get me some hair bow ties? Pretty please?"

Clara blinked and stared at the little boy with a blank expression for a few seconds. She then sighed and set him down. "I'll see if I can find some tomorrow, Alright?" she said.

"Yaaaay!" he cried, flinging his arms in the air before running off to tell his brother. Clara watched him do so with a fond smile and chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end

**Hope you guys liked this. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
